Losing His Life
by girl.in.water
Summary: The giant war is over- the Olympians won. Soon after, though, Percy Jackson disappeared. Again. This time, however, no one knows where he has gone. No one knows he was dropped in the river Lethe, and lost all his memories- for good? WARNING: HOH spoilers. Figured I'd mention it. T for minor gore and language, as well as extreme awesomeness. ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Who, What, When, Where, Why**_

_**-Percy POV—**_

The first thing I moved when I finally gained consciousness from an endless black was my eyelids. Though they felt like lead, I managed to blink them open. It was bright out, but not enough that I was forced to reclose my eyes. I'm not sure if I would have been able to open them if I did. The brightness, actually, wasn't at all like a normal light, though I wasn't sure how I knew what a normal light was. In fact, I couldn't remember a single thing, though I was sure that there was something… a name niggling at the back of my mind.

Anyways. The subject at hand… it was more of a red glow, emanating from… well, I couldn't really tell.

After laying there for a while, I felt able enough to push myself up. Apparently I wasn't as able as I felt; my knees buckled and I fell into a kneeling position, staring at the ground. I don't know how much time passed before I was able to unsteadily get to my feet. Another minute passed as my surroundings spun around me. Then I could see clearly.

To my immediate left was a river. At least, I thought it was a river; it possessed a milky quality that gave me an unsure feeling of its true identity. To my right was a barren wasteland that seemed to go one forever. Spirits… at least, I think that was what they were- little wisps of people floated around it, bumping into another and pushing around, as if there was no room from them all. Maybe there wasn't. A ways behind me was a large, black castle. That didn't feel right. It should be gold. _Wait… What? _

Shaking my head, I began to stumble forwards, trying to go… gods know where. _Gods. Where did that come from? GODS? _

Shaking my head, I made myself keep moving. Keep going, somewhere. Maybe someplace I could get food… For some reason I was seriously craving some blue coke and a piece of pizza. Once again… _What? _

Finally I just couldn't go on. The something that kept me walking had stopped pushing me. I heaved one last sigh and collapsed where I stood.

LOOKIE AT DIS LINE BREAK. IT LUUUVS BREAKING LINES

When I woke up from my unconsciousness, I realized I was not in the same spot I had fallen to. In fact, the land looked nothing like what it had. It didn't even seem to be land; I realized that what I was laying on a cold, white tile inside a silvery building. A strange man leaned over me, a worried but slightly amused expression on his face.

"**Great, you're ok. Well, I've done my service to yah: get out of here, meh boy." **His voice was a bit rough, as if he regretted what he was saying. Unfortunately, I feared I might have imagined it, as the tone disappeared as he spoke again. **"Try and avoid almost dying in the Underworld, again, will you?"**

I nodded my head nervously and scrambled backwards, out from under his shadow. Once I was able to, I grabbed the edge of a counter- funny, hadn't noticed that before- and pulled myself up. And then I hit my head on the corner and fell *SMACK* onto my face. Wonderful way to start some kind of adventure.

Grumbling all kinds of curses, I regained my balance and turned towards the door. Slipping my hands into my pockets- oh look, a pen- I pushed it open and walked out of the building. The light was a ton brighter than indoors, and I had to blink a few times to adjust my vision. I started when I saw the Hollywood sign next to me. _Why am I near the Hollywood sign? _

Shaking my head in confusion, I looked in the other direction and began down the mountain before me. It grew steeper as I went down, and I shifted so I could use both my hands and my feet to descend. I found it surprisingly easy, as if I had done something similar before- not that I had. Or had I?

_Why is my life so confusing? _First I lose my memory. Next I wake up somewhere completely unfamiliar, then I somehow know how to climb down a cliff with no rope. What next?

Gods, shouldn't have thought that. Totally jinxed myself, hadn't I?

When I reached the bottom of the ridge, I pulled out the pen I had felt earlier. Something felt strange about it. Like it wasn't a disposable ball point pen. Frowning, I began to uncap it. Well, I was surprised- not by the shining bronze sword that had shimmered into existence in place of the pen, though I am sure, given different conditions, I would have found that surprising- but by the monstrous roar that had sounded behind me. I unconsciously turned and faced a growling dog. Well, not exactly a plain ole' dog. I suppose I should tell you about it, shouldn't I? It was rather large. Maybe the size of a medium elephant, possibly a bit smaller. Pitch black, like the night, with glowing red eyes that creeped me out, and reminded me of the 'Underworld', as the man in an Italian suit had called it. It looked like mastiff, straight out of a nightmare. I later wondered how I seemed to know exactly what to do.

Brandishing my sword, I let out a fierce yell and charged at the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not Again**_

_**-Annabeth POV—**_

My eyes searched the faces of my companions- Katie, Clarisse, Nico, Travis and Connor, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. We were crowded around a table, centered in the main room of the big house. I could tell most of them were similarly upset with the situation as I was.

Looking in the mirror, I was a mess. Red, puffy eyes from crying; messy blonde hair; rumpled and crinkly clothes. I looked absolutely horrible, but I didn't care. I just wanted Percy back.

Seaweed brain had gone off and disappeared- again. This time, though, we had no inkling of where he went. Not even the gods seemed to know. Chiron had gone and checked in with all of them except for Hades, and they all shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. (According to Chiron; I think some might had had a more dramatic reaction.) I wanted to scream at the Fates. After all we had been through, they had to steal my boyfriend away and tote him on some crazy, dangerous, life-threatening adventure. AGAIN. Let me tell you, I was getting seriously pissed off with those three old ladies.

Nico had called the meeting for reasons unknown. I had a strange feeling that it was about my favorite MIA demigod, and it turns out I was right.

"**Guys, I have news on Percy." **He looked pretty serious, and when he paused for a length, it was all I could do to keep from jumping up and yelling at him to get on with it.

"**I saw Charon earlier. He seemed to be hiding something." **His tone suggested he was done. I repeat: I was having a hard time not strangling the little dude. **"BUT… I followed him around, heard him talking to Cerberus. Gods, I have no idea why he was doing that, but anyways. He said something about taking a demigod out of the Underworld. I was thinking…" **

He took a deep breath, cheeks reddening almost unnoticeably- I may have been the only one to see the glow of red creeping up his pale face. **"I think it may have been Percy." **Seriously? _That's it? _I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"**Well, at least it's a small lead." **Calypso, ever optimistic, spoke softly. She was holding hands with Leo under the table. They always did; I didn't even need to look. It took me a moment to realize that everyone was staring at me. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

A small moment of silence passed. We all kind of awkwardly stared at each other. It didn't take long for the tension to break:

Kate placed one hand on top of the other. **"Awkward turtle," **she said, moving her thumbs jerkily in the traditional manner. Everyone cracked up a bit- ok, a lot. These days we needed something to cheer us up, so something small usually set us off easily. Olympus was in ruin, due to the damage in Ancient Greece; Percy was missing; and Rachel seemed off. I had a feeling that the next Great Prophecy was to be issued soon. Being a daughter of Athena, my feelings were often right on.

After that, we began to talk of what we had been doing. Leo and Calypso were working on opening a repair shop. Nico was investigating his past. Travis and Connor were making more pranks- what, exactly, they didn't say. I made a mental note to be careful around food and clothing, as those were their favorite materials. Piper was thinking about acting with her dad in a movie- Jason was convinced he could help. (**"I am such a great actor!"**) Clarisse mentioned that she and Chris were working with Hephaestus kids to make new and better weapons. Grover was working with Rachel to convince her dad to stop his nature destroying tendencies… (long story) No one asked what I was doing. I was fine with that.

Pretty soon we broke up and went off to do our own things. I took a deep breath and pulled out my drakon bone sword. I had received on me and Percy's trip to the Tartarus, gifted to me by the one friendly giant…

Sighing contentedly, I returned to the Athena cabin. No one was inside. I figured that they were all out doing the daily activities. My stuff was scattered around my bed. I quickly picked it up, grabbing a hairbrush and a change of clothes while I did so.

I disappeared into the bathroom. When I came out, I looked a ton better- my curly hair didn't look like a monster anymore, and I looked clean. I also felt incredibly refreshed. For once in a long while, I felt happy, at least as happy as I could be with Percy missing. Flipping the sword, which I had grown quite fond of, I left and met the sun with a bright smile on my face.

CHECKIN ME OUT? CAN'T BLAME YOU- I GOTS SOME LINE BREAKIN SKILLS

_**-Chaos POV—**_

"**Sir, I come with the update you asked for?" **The messenger faced me. Most would tremble before me, but he had come to be used to me- I had actually grown quite fond of the young man.

"**Proceed, Jarvis." **

"**The boy has left the Underworld. I believe he may be confronting the beast that you sent- A hellhound, if I am correct. The others may have a clue as to where he is. How would you like me to continue?"**

"**Try to distract them from discovering his location… I was planning on waiting a time, but it may be best to bring the boy to me as soon as possible. Wait one more week, Jarvis, and then send him."**

"**Of course, sir." **I watched intently as my servant left to continue his duties. A small smile crept across my face- this would not be my first time deceiving a hero, but it would definitely be the first I controlled one as powerful and achieved as Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Revisiting_**

**_-Annabeth POV—_**

I sat in the Athena cabin, staring at the calendar. Seven days since Percy had gone missing. Gods, I missed him. Nico had left camp the previous day- I think he might have gone off to scout Percy's location. This time, I hoped that he came back with decent information. At least better than what he had come with a few days ago.

My stormy grey eyes wandered over the red marks I had made since the day Percy disappeared. I looked down sadly, fiddling with a small metal puzzle. Chiron had given it to me to distract myself. The goal was to disengage the loop from the rest of the angles pieces. I thought I had done it several times, but all such attempts had just tangles it in further. Biting my lip in concentration, I almost didn't hear the cabin door open as my brother Malcolm stepped

**"Annabeth? Nico is back. I think you'll want to talk to him.**

**"Really? Already? Well, tell him I'll be there in a minute…" **I was still very focused on my puzzle, and I didn't sense the urgency in his voice.

**"No, come now. I'm serious, Annabeth…" **He added as he noticed my hesitation. **"It's important."**

**"Fine, fine." **With that, I slipped the bits into my pocket and followed him out the door with a slight frown.

The commotion outside was evident. I had to push several people aside, only becoming more confused as I passed through the crowds. Even Mr. D seemed somewhat interested. This surprised me, but I was even more surprised when I saw who was standing next to Nico.

**[A/N: I know y'all want it to be Percy, but sorry. It ain't.] **

The goddess fairly glowed with pleasure when she saw me.

**"Annabeth! Long time, no see!"**

**_-Percy's POV—_**

**[A/N; HAHAHA! Cliffie… I love 'em.] **

I stared dejectedly at the glowing bronze sword in my hands. A hard layer of golden dust covered it. It had only been two days since I left the Underworld, and had been attacked by at least 20 monsters. I didn't even remember what half of them were, though at least I could name them if I did. I deciphered that much; I was a demigod. Like Hercules. Turned out all those Greek Myths I had learned at- gods, I forgot- was true. Funny, that explained some of the weird stuff that had been happening.

I was starting to feel completely abandoned. No one ever talked to me, and I was surviving off of 'foty'. Sounds weird, I know, but it was my term for pity food. Stuff people gave to me 'cause they felt bad. Happened often, actually.

Gods, my ADHD is getting the better of me, isn't it? Sorry about that.

Anyways, over the period I had made it to Lake Havusu City- never hear of it? Gee, before I got there, neither had I. The locals were pretty friendly, though they seemed suspicious of me. I always made sure not to uncap Riptide in front of them, because the Mist was a funny thing. Oh, yeah, Riptide is my sword. Has the inscription right on the base.

Right then, I was sitting in some ally way. The trash cans to my right were making some funny noises, and I was wondering if I should go. Just as I made up my mind to leave, a bright flash of light… well, flashed in front of me. I shielded my eyes until it passed. When it did, a young man- maybe in his thirties- stood in front of me.

**"Perseus Jackson." **His voice sounded friendly enough. I took the bait.

**"Uh… who're you? And how in Hades do you know my name?"**

**"There is time to explain later- I have come to take you back." **Warning bell rang louder- of course I didn't listen to it.

**"Back where?"**

**"Home, Percy. I'm here to take you home- and back to the life you once had."**

* * *

**Hiya guys! Nice cliff hangers, huh?**

**Ok. You might have guessed, but the man who came and took Percy is indeed the servant of Chaos. Oops, gave it away. Oh well. Too bad, so sad. Anyways, I felt like saying hi. I thought there was something else, but…**

**OH YEAH! First of all, sorry for my decreasing length in chapters… I'm trying. Really. I promise the next one will be better. At least I'm updating, right? [gods, I hate it when I love a story and it doesn't update in, like, forever.]**

**Second of all, I'm thinking I might bring in an OC. Well, another, more important one. I think I know the basis of her, but I'm not sure who her parent should be… or parents. Immortal or mortal, and parents! Yeah. Whatcha think?**

**R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Phht. I SO did not forget about this story. **

**Actually, I didn't, I have just had major W.B for it and major unW.B for D&H. So. Here yah go!**

**_Finally; Maybe_**

_3 years later_

**_-Annabeth POV—_**

It had been far too long. We gave up searching for Percy two years ago, hoping he would show up eventually. I'd given up all hope that I ever had of seeing him again. They would never tell us, but I think even the gods are at least disappointed about it. Seeing the greatest hero that ever lived just disappear would be depressing for anyone.

Even more depressing; we still had not received the next Great Prophecy. Chiron had told me that it was usually given almost immediately after the end of the previous one was completed. Rachel seemed confused, as well; she said herself that she had a strange feeling, had it for quite a while. At that point, everyone seemed to just… give up. The fire was usually burning low at campfires; sometimes we didn't even have them, because no one showed up.

On the fine day at hand, Chiron had called a counselor's meeting at Rachel's place. That was strange; we always had the meetings in the Big House. I really should have seen it coming- why else would we have met there?

**[A/N- Me: realizes there are actual lines to break the story up. Oops.]**

From the outside, you would think Rachel lived like an animal- her little home was positioned in a cave we found a few years before Percy came along. When you got inside, though…

She has a gaming room, a commercial kitchen, a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, and a totally awe inspiring bathroom. We were meeting in the main room- a bright, eye popping lounge area that was the first place you arrived in. When I got there, most everybody awaited me on one of the bean bag chairs that Rachel loved so much. Chiron stood uncomfortably nearby, clearly wishing to leave. Rolling my eyes, slightly amused, I plopped in the last open seat and gazed expectantly at the camp director.

**"Well… as I'm sure you all know, a few years ago, the Prophecy of the Seven was completed. It seems that we have also received the next Great Prophecy…" **He gestured to the Oracle, who looked a bit annoyed that she had to speak.

**"Yeah, I guess so. Here it is;**

**_Chaos's champion, the lost one awakes_**

**_Bring life or death to give or take_**

**_Old friends must fight, or all is lost_**

**_Naught but a lover's word_**

**_Can share the cost_**

**It's not much, but it's what we've got. Annabeth, I'll leave you to figure it out."**

I sniffed indignantly- I really didn't mind, but I wasn't going to tell her that. **"I'll work on it, Rachel, but it's not as if I'm the only smart one in camp."**

* * *

**It's not much- but hey, at least it's something. I promise to update soon, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Remember, the more the reviews, the faster and longer the update!**


	5. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

**Guys I hate to do this to you, but this story is on official hiatus. I am far too busy with school, extra curricular activities, ect. ect, and I generally have an extreme case of writers block for this story. If you do like my writing, I will begin at least one other story. I'm really sorry- truely, I am- but these things happen, you know?**

**See you on the flip side;**

** .water**


End file.
